Este Corazón
by Kpcd Kent
Summary: Hermione está enamorada de Ron un estudiante de auror, su madre no le permite estár con él, que pasará cuando Ron enfrente el hecho de que ella ha conocido a Harry Potter? Empieza HR, pero es HHr. Chapter 4UP!
1. Pensaré En Tí

Hola, primero que nada a todos, quiero agradecer a todo los que se han tomado la molestia de abrir mi Fan Fic, y si estas aquí pues ya leelo, hehe. Este no es el primer fan fiction que publico, pero por razones personales eliminé el anterior, sin ambargo este tengo toda la historia, en mi mente, me he ayudado de otra historia, y como se darán cuenta está fuera los típicos FF de harry potter, es un Fan Fic de época, hay magia y hay amor, de hecho es el tema central de la historia, los personajes los he amoldado segun mis necesidades e incluso hay cambios en cuanto a algunos datos, y relaciones entre los personajes respecto a las orgininales, ademas de cosas como la sangre de Hermione etc. Pero el trío ha quedado casi intacto en su personalidad.

**Este Fan fic es H/Hr**, por lo que no se confundan al leer el primer capitulo, pero por la naturaleza de la historia así tiene que empezar, espero les agrade. DEJEN REVIEWS, se aceptan críticas, buenas y constructivas. Hehe.

Por ultimo y poder comenzar... estos personajes no son míos, pertenecen a J.K. A la WB y todos los ke tengan derechos sobre ellos los cuales obviamente yo no poseo y esto lo hago como simple diversion y para desestrezarme. Sin mas que agregar los dejo con la historia.

**Capitulo 1 **

**Pensaré En Tí.**

Londres, 1773... Lentamente la luz del sol iba bañando las sabanas de seda entre las cuales se encontraba dormida una chica de 18 años, su cabello era castaño, largo y con unos lindos rizos, su piel de tez blanca, la cual conforme seguía avanzando el sol, llegó a su bello rostro que contenía unas lindas mejillas con un suave rubor rosado, hasta llegar a los ojos los cuales se abrieron al sentir la luz molestando, unos ojos color miel con unas lindas pestañas rizadas... una belleza. Su nombre Hermione Granger, hija del famoso ex jefe del departamento de aurores del ministerio de magia, Richard Granger.

Vamos mi niña tienes que levantarte ya son las siete y recuerda que habíamos quedado con tu madre de ir a misa de 8!- exclamó su tía Hilda, momentos despues de abrir la puerta de par en par para despues dirigirse a abrir las cortinas por completo. Su tía había estado casada con un muy buen hombre llamado Albert Cole, el cual falleció y dejó grandes deudas las cuales fueron pagadas con su patrimonio y su tía había ido a vivir a casa de su hermana Hellen Granger.

Ya voy tía- contestó quedamente Hermione aún mas dormida que despierta - por que a las 8, por que no podemos ir a medio día, o en la tarde?-

Eso a mi no me lo preguntes hija, eso dícelo a tu mamá, pero mas vale que te vayas poniendo de pie ya, no vaya ser que venga tu mamá y te vea aún acostada y para sus pulgas te castigará-

Si ya lo sé- Hermione se levantó y comenzó a asearse, al tiempo que su tía sacaba un vestido del armario, momentos despues entró su madre.

Hermione hija aún no estás lista, le dije a Sam que tuviera el carruaje listo a las 7:30 y tu aún en paños penores-

Ya estoy casi lista madre- Contestó Hermione, sentada enfrente del tocador mientras terminaba de ponerse un suave maquillaje- solo termino aquí me pongo el vestido y estoy lista.

Bueno pero date prisa, y que no se te olvide que despues de misa iremos a desayunar a casa de los Lovegood, ahí estará tu amiga Luna y mira que quiero que platiques con ella, ella ya tiene marido y tu aún nisiquiera un novio tienes- Hermione y su tía Hilda se miraron complices mientras Hermione sonreía contenta para ella misma.

De acuerdo mamá, estaré lista en 15 minutos-

Hellen salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras ella, de inmediato su tía comenzó a reprimir a Hermione. - No, no muchachita no te rías que ya no pienso seguir cubriendote tus secretitos, está muy mal eso de que tengas un novio y tu madre dormida en sus laureles, tienes que ir apresurandote a buscar la manera mas conveniente para que le digas que estás viendote con ese muchachito, que para como es tu madre la verdad dudo que le agrade para ti, pero eso es es lo de menos! Imaginate que se de cuenta que yo lo sabía y no le dije nada, me echa de la casa con todos mis tiliches- Hermione miraba divertida a su tía al tiempo que se le acrcaba y le tomaba las mejillas y le decía poniendo una cara de niña buena que quiere un dulce – Enserio mi tía tan bonita, preciosa, hermosa me delataría enfrente de mis papás, permitiría que me prohibieran seguir viendo a Ron?- dijo Hermione haciendo a su tía conmoverse y sonreír, - Ron, Ron, Ron! Ese nombre me está volviendo loca, desde hace un mes que no hablas de otra cosa Hermione Jane Granger- dijo su tía con cara de pocos amigos, - Hay tía, entiendeme, que no recuerdas cuando conociste a mi tío Albert, no recuerdas lo que era sentir que lo extrañabas aunque fuera tan solo unas horas que no lo habías visto?- Hermione abrazó su vestido y suspiró - Y esque Ronald es tan..tan... todo, guapo, simpático, caballeroso, con un excelente sentido del humor, honrado, y con hambre de triunfar! Le está echando todas las ganas del mundo para ser un excelente auror, lo único que tiene de "malo" por que a mi no me importa en lo mas mínimo, es que no es un mago de sangre pura y no tiene dinero, por eso no se lo he presentado a mis papás, pero esque por que les importa tanto eso!- Exclamó triste.

Su tía la mirá con comprensión y se sentó a su lado dandole unas palmaditas en la espalda.

Hermione debes entender que eso es muy importante en estos tiempos, tu no quieres tener una vida como la que tuve yo, a pesar de que si, estaba muy enamorada de Albert, y que él era un hombre muy bueno, siempre tuvimos problemas económicos muy fuertes, que tarde o temprano hacen que el amor se debilite por que no hay estabilidad, ve a tu madre, ella era muy joven cuando se casó con tu padre y el ya era un auror famoso, de un linaje puro, pero ella realmente no lo amaba, el amor nacio después cuando naciste tú, y ve que vida tan buena han tenido, aunque estos últimos años la fortuna de tus padres va a menos, y tienen muchas deudas es por eso que tu madre quiere que conozcas un hombre de solvencia que ayude a tu padre y que te permita tener una vida tranquila-

Pero por que tengo que cargar yo con esa responsabilidad?-

Hija, tu padre ya está viejo, y tu madre ya es mayor también quien mas lo va a hacer si no eres tu?-

Pues si, tienes algo de razón pero bueno, no hablemos de eso esperemos que el día que les presente a mis padres a Ron les agrade y lo acepten-

Pues si hija, bueno apresurate que se está haciendo tarde y tu madre pondrá un grito en el cielo!-

Hermione se apresuró a terminar de arreglarse y juntas bajaron a tiempo para dirijirse al la Southwark Cathedral al sur de London Bridge, una iglesia católica gótica que era a donde asistían la gente de alto poder económico y a las afueras se juntaban un sin fin de indigentes y demas personas pobres a pedir limosna, despues de celebrada la misa se dirijieron como había dichola madre de Hermione a casa de los Lovegood, donde se encontraría Luna, recién casada con Bartemius Crouch un hombre viejo, pero muy rico al cual Hermione sabía de antemano que Luna no amaba, pero sus padres la habían prácticamente obligado a casarse con él. Ese era el tipo de cosas que Hermione detestaba, por que las chicas de su edad no podían tener un novio que les gustara, que fuera cariñoso con ellas y no algun viejo pervertido millonario que solo querían alguna chiquilla como un objeto mas en sus casas y como un juguete para satisfacer sus deseos.

Al llegar a casa de los padres de Luna esta salió muy contenta de ver a Hermione a la cual no había visto hacía mucho, enseguida entraron a la mansion y se dirigieron al comedor donde les sirvieron el desayuno, mientras desayunaban los cinco, es decir, Hermione, su madre, su tía, Luna y su padre charlaban animadamente, al terminar Hermione le hizo señas a Luna que quería hablarle a solas, pero no pudo ya que al terminar de inmediato se tuvieron que ir, pero no sin antes quedar en verse luego para charlas las dos a solas.

El resto de la mañana transcurrió lenta, Hermione la pasó con su madre y su tía tejiendo, ya que no iba a la escuela, sus estudios los había terminado y ahora su "función" segun su madre era encontrar un buen partido para casarse.

En la tarde despues de tomar el té, como a eso de las 5 p.m. sin falta su madre y su padre tomaban una siesta, era cuando ella con la ayuda de su tía se escapaba al gran jardin trasero donde todos los días sin falta era donde se veía con Ron. Se cambió se puso un vestido, muy bonito, color verde, su cabello con sus rizos perfectamente bien definidos, con un maquillaje muy tenue, salió y se dirijió al último rincon del jardin donde había una banca en la cual al llegar ella ya estaba Ronald Weasley esperándola. Ron... era un muchacho de 22 años alto y delgado, con cabello rojo algo largo, con pecas, ojos azules, los cuales se suavizaron al presenciar la llegada de su amada. Ron... enseguida se veía en su vestir que no era un muchacho de la clase social de Hermione, traía unos pantalones café de los cuales salían unos tirantes y pasaban por sus hombros sobre su camisa blanca, cargaba un monton de cuadernos y libros maltrechos, pero eso en la mirada se veía que a Hermione no le importaba en lo mas mínim, llegó con paso suave pero decidido ante él, el dejó sus cosas en la banca y abrió sus brazos para recibirla en un calido abrazo seguido de un breve beso en los labios (N/A, hehe recuerden que es un fanfic de época y en esa época las muchachcas eran muy recatadas).

Hola mi amor- dijo él – tenía tantas ganas de verte, no podía ni concentrarme en la escuela por solo estar pensando en tí- Hermione sonrío para despues hacer una mueca de enojo en broma para despues decirle

Muy mal Ronald, sabes perfectamenteque está muy mal no poner atención en clase, además ya no te falta mucho para terminar, tienes que poner todo tu empeño mi amor-

Lo sé Hermione, pero me es tan dificil no estar a tu lado, quisiera que ya fueras mi esposa- ante este comentario ella solo desvió la mirada a un lado mientras escuchaba en su mente claramente a su tía diciendole que dificilmente su madre aceptaría a Ron como su prometido, por su padre no temía tanto, siempre había sido un hombre muy comprensivo y había tratado de darle a Hermione un lugar mayor en la familia al que normalmente les daban a las chicas en esa época. - No le has comentado nada a tu madre?- preguntó él sabiendo de antemano la respuesta.

Ron, la verdad es que no he tenido oportunidad, tienes que comprenderme, ella es una persona muy cerrada, le interesa mucho la sangre y todas esas cosas- Ron se separó de ella y le dió la espalda para arrancar una rama de un árbol cercano y destrozarla para disminuír un poco el enfado y la tristeza que sentía de que ella, Hermione, la mujer que él amaba y quien le quitaba el sueño, por quien él estaba haciendo todo lo posible por superarse y ser alguien en la vida simplemente lo negaba, literalmente lo despreciaba y se avergonzaba de él. - Espera Ronald, no te enfades conmigo, trataré de decircelo esta semana, hoy es Miercoles, para el Viernes al medio día ya le habré dicho y es mas, ese mismo día el viernes no nos veremos en la tarde pero te invito a cenar por la noche, ahí te presentaré a ambos y tendran que aceptarlo.- Ron la miró dando poco crédito a lo que escuchaba pero al mirarla y ver que ella estaba decidida a hacer lo que estaba diciendole sonrió y se acercó a besarla.

Estas completamente segura Hermione, comprendeme, me siento mal que lo nuestro tengo que ser oculto, pero tampoco quiero causarte un problema mayor, o incluso que ni oculto pueda ser-

Ron estoy segura, de todos modos no tiene caso prolongarlo mas, la reacción va ser la misma mañana o en meses, mas vale arriesgarlo todo de una buena vez.-

El viernes había llegado al fin, Hermione se levantó para ir rápidamente a tomar una ducha, salió para luego vestirse y bajar al comedor a las 8 de la mañana donde ya estaban sus padres y su tía.

Buenos días papá- saludó al tiempo que se acercaba a él y le deba un beso en la mejilla despues saludó a su mamá y a su tía de igual manera. - Buenos días linda contestó su padre gustoso

Buenos días Hermione- saludó su tía igual su mamá.

Desayunaron los cuatro teniendo una amena plática acerca del mal gobierno de Fudge, ministro de magia. El padre de Hermione se retiró de la mesa pasadas las diez de la mañana para ir a su despacho a revisar las cuentas que no andaban nada bien, y las mujeres salieron y fueron al callejón Diagon, en donde su mamá y su tía llevaron a Hermione con Madam Malkin donde le comprarían un vestido nuevo, a Hermione le parecíó extraño y preguntó las razones por las cuales le estaban haciendo esa compra a lo que su tía desvió la mirada al suelo y su madre contestó con una sonrisa que era una sorpresa.

Compraron el vestido, este al gusto de Hermione por supuesto, era blanco de tela muy suave, con detalles en rosa muy tenue, le quedaba perfecto exactamente a la medida, muy ceñido de la cintura y con un escote discreto pero a la vez, un pero a la vez un poco mas revelador que los que ella solía usar. Cuando volvieron a casa era casi hora de la comida y Hermione decidió dar el anuncio de su relación con Ron estando todos en la mesa, pero para su mala fortuna su padre había tenido una recaída y se encontraba muy enfermo en cama, por lo cual a él no pudo decirle nada.

Una vez servida la comida alrededor de las dos de la tarde Hermione se armó de valor por fin.

Mamá, tengo algo importante que decirte, a ti también tía.- añadió para despistar el hecho de que su tía estaba enterada de todo y que incluso había estado cubriendo la relación. Pero cuando miró a su tía esta le hizo señas que no lo hiciera, pero Hermione sabía que daba lo mismo hoy, mañana o en un año, la reacción de su madre sería la misma, y la de su padre no se la imaginaba, sabía que sería menos drástica, pero aún así era incierto.

Que pasa linda?- preguntó con interés su madre mirándola.

Verán, en estos últimos meses ha pasado algo que ustedes ignoran, pero en vistas que es algo que me importa mucho, quiero hacerlos participes a ustedes también-

Que pasa Hermione, me asustas- añadió su mamá.

El hecho es que conocí a un muchacho, su nombre es Ronald- su madre frunció el entrecejo, mientras que su tía Hilda seguía comiendo su sopa sin levantar la mirada, al fin y alcabo estaba hecho, lo había dicho, ya nada podía hacer.

Un muchacho, pero donde lo conociste Hermione?- inquirió su mamá.

Su nombre es Ronald Weasley, lo conocí una tarde en el centro de la ciudad una vez que iba con... Luna mintió al darse cuenta que iba a meter la pata al decir que iba con su tía.

Y a que se dedica el muchacho hija? De donde es?- preguntó.

Él es estudiante, estudia en la academia de aurores, y no es de Londres, viene de Hogsemade.

Weasley, no recuerdo ninguna familia Weasley en Hogsmeade, apuntó Hellen, a que se dedican sus padres hija?

Emm.. verás, sus papás eran comerciantes, pero murieron cuando él era pequeño-

Weasley, no recuerdo ningun negocio importante en ese pueblo que pertenezca a alguna familia Weasley.

Es que el negocio quebró, eran dueños de un pub, La Madriguera se llamaba si mal no recuerdo- Su madre entornó los ojos y fue cuando al fin, hizo la pregunta que Hermione tanto temía.

Ese muchacho es sangre pura verdad Hermione?- Ella la miró directo a los ojos y sintió un súbito pánico que le recorriía todo el cuerpo, pero todo estaba hecho no había marcha atras.

No- contestó finalmente – Es media sangre, sus abuelos maternos eran muggles.

¿QUE!- preguntó la Hellen poniendose de pié.

Tranquila Hellen- dijo Hilda – Toma asiento-

Como puedo estar tranquila!- Gritó la madre de Hermione – Y solo lo conociste, cierto Hermione Jane Granger?-

No madre, el hecho es que lo he estado viendo estos últimos dos meses y lo he invitado a cenar esta noche para que lo conozcan.- finalizó con los ojos cerrados y esperando el peor de los gritos el cual llegó...

NO PUEDE SER , Hermione Jane Granger, como has podido estar viendote con un muchacho a escondidas, sabes lo que significa eso en una chica de tu clase, y peor aún es media sangre, supongo que es un pobretón, cierto!-

Espera madre, es cierto en estos momentos no es una persona solvente, pero esta echandole muchas ganas a la escuela, pero sobre todo me quiere y... yo lo quiero a él, estoy dispuesta a casarme con él- al escuchar eso la madre de Hermione casi se desmaya y de inmediato Hilda fue en su atención dandole aire con un avanico de mano y gritándole a Winky la elfina domestica que trajera un té. - Madre, espero tu comprensión y tu concentimiento, él es un muchacho muy bueno y me gustaría presentárselo a mi papá.

Has perdido el juicio verdad Hermione, presentarle a tu padre un muchacho que sabe Dios de donde venga que no tiene nada, ni un patrimonio, nada que ofrecerte ni un futuro, y esperar que te permita presentárselo a tu Padre, el pobre de por si tiene mucha presión con todas las deudas que tenemos y tú queriendo hacer tu cuento de hadas, terminarías matándolo, el quiere lo mejor para tí y yo también, y por lo que me has dicho ese muchacho está muy lejos de serlo!-

Date la oportunidad de conocerlo madre, te caerá bien, es muy buena persona!- suplicó Hermion.

Buena persona, buena persona es alguien que tiene algo que ofrecerte, que quiere lo mejor para tí y él claramente no lo quiere, el quiere llevarse la lotería con una niña de sociedad, y deseguro piensa estar de mantenido-

Madre espera, no es así como las cosas son el está dispuesto a llevarme a su casa ahí viviremos y el me mantendrá no les pediremos nada!-

Hermione no te das cuenta, te lo he dicho una y mil veces, tenemos deudas enormes, que tu padre ya no está en condiciones de cumplir, está muy viejo y no puede trabajar, tu tienes que ayudarlo, y eso lo puedes hacer solo casándote con un buen partido, y una mago que sea de tu linaje muchacha, de tu sangre!- Hermione al escuchar esto se enfureció.

Madre no será que lo único que te importa es que me case con un millonario que pueda seguirte pagando la vida que llevas, a costa de mi felicidad?-

CÁLLATE!- exclame Hellen al tiempo que le daba una bofetada a Hermione. - Como te has atrevido a decir semejante barbaridad niña!- Hermione se arrepintió y supo que se había pasado de la raya.

Lo siento madre, perdóname no se lo que digo- sollosó Hermione al tiempo que se arrodillaba en su regaso llorando, Hellensolo le acarició el cabello y le levantó la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos.

Hermione, hija, no ves el estado de tu padre, no te das cuenta que si sigue bajo esa presión podría írsenos en cualquier momento, es que no quieres lo mejor para él?- Hermione solo asintió lentamente. - no puedes seguir viendo a ese Muchacho entendiste?- Hermione se sintió destrozada, no imaginaba su vida sin poder seguir viendo a Ron, pero era cierto lo que decía su madre, solo ella podía arreglar la situación tan dificil que su familia vivía.

Si- contestó simplemente con un leve murmuro.

Muy bien, pues entonces eso podrás hacerlo esta noche, el vestido que te compré hoy es para que asistamos a una fiesta mi niña, irémos solo nosotras tres, es en la Mansión de los Black, la organiza el Conde Sirius Black, y es en honor de la llegada a Londres de su ahijado, viene de París, hayá acaba de terminar su carrera y viene a reclamar su herencia, sus padres eran los Duques ya finados James y Lily Potter, sería una suerte que pudieras conocerlo hija, y tal vez si te gusta hasta podría empezar a acortejarte, despues de todo eres una de las doncellas mas bellas de Londres, además de una de las de mejor Familia- Hermione se sintió de lo mas desdichada, jamás pensó que todo terminaría así, poniendole fin a su relación con Ron y terminar haciendo lo que tanto había odidado toda la vida, vendiendose a algun viejo asqueroso, pero tal vez ese era el destino de las doncellas de su status, tener todo, pero a cambio de ello su felicidad.

La tarde transcurrió sin mas novedades, las tres damas se arreglaron, Hermione vistió su nuevo vestido, le quedaba de maravilla, se veía realmente hermosa, sus rizos castaños fueron recojidos un poco para dejarle un peinado muy bonito, un molote mal hecho y unos rizos que caían rebeldes, sobre sus hombros descubiertos le daban una apariencia realmente bella, el vestido ceñido a su cuerpo casi perfecto, de una chica de 18 años, sin mucho maquillaje como era costumbre.

Toma hija, este es un regalo que tengo para tí, era de mi madre ya ntes de mi abuela, espero lo cuides mucho y lo valores- le dijo al tiempo que colocaba en su cuello una cadena dorada con un pequeño dije en forma corazón.

Finalmente salieron de la mansion cerca de las nueve de la noche las tres, el carruaje esperaba afuera y Hermione al salir vió como Ron iba llegando a la reja de afuera de su casa, simplemente se subió al carruaje, su madre miró a Ron con desprecio y le dió indicaciones a Hilda que lo despidiera y le dijera que jamás buscara a Hermione de nuevo, lo cual la tía de Hermione hizo contra su voluntad, despues de volver ron se negaba a irse y la madre de Hermione hizo señas a un par de sirvientes que sacaran a Ron de la propiedad, despues de hacerlo Ron estaba en el suelo cuando el carruaje pasó a su lado, pudo dar una simple mirada breve a Hermione, quien vió iba llorando y al ponerse de pié solo pudo mirar el carruaje perderse al dar vuelta en una esquina de la ciudad.

Eso es todo por el momento espero les haya agradado. ESPERO REVIEWS!.


	2. A Primera Vista

Capítulo 2. A Primera Vista.

Dentro del carruaje Hermione no dirijió mirada alguna a su madre, simplemente se dedicaba a mirar por la ventanilla del coche halado por un par de caballos, pensaba en la expresion de Ron al verla pasar por enseguida de él, sin tratar de dar una sola explicación ni siquiera una seña, se sintió la mas falsa de las mujeres y lamento esto por que le podría costar el amor de Ron.

Finalemnte llegaron a la Mansión Black, era por mucho la mansión mas antigua de Londres y una de las mas hermosas, junto con la mansión de los Potter y la de los Malfoy, que eran las familias mas ricas de Londres, tenía un estilo pintoresquista y sus dimensiones eran enormes. Hermione bajó del carruaje sin importarle en lo mas mínimo la apariencia de la mansión a la que se dirijía, tomada del brazo de su madre y su tía de el ayudante se veían extrañas llegando a una fiesta de esa naturaleza sin caballeros que las acompañasen. Pero al fin y al cabo el objetivo de Hellen Granger era claro, tratar de emparejar a Hermione con el ahijado de el Conde Black.

Vamos Hermione, quita esa expresión así no vas a agradarle ni a un mesero- Dijo Hellen a Hermione con discreción mientras sonreía y hacía una seña a un conocido presente.

Lo siento- murmuró Hermione al tiempo que trataba de sonreír sin mucho éxito, el dolor estaba en su corazón.

Siguieron avanzando hasta que llegaron a la sala principal que era donde se encontraba la mayor parte de los invitados, aquí Hermione no pudo evitar mirar su alrededor, la estancia era preciosa, tenía el tamaño de un salón de baile, las paredes tapizadas casi por completo en madera, y el piso era de una duela reluciente, con un sin fin de candelabros con cientos de velas una que otra gran pintura colgada en la pared y a la mitad de la gran escalera central un retrato del Conde Black a quien Hermione no conocía.

De pronto un hombre se acercó a saludar a las tres damas acompañado de otro mas joven, el primero tenía el cabello largo negro largo y una nariz prominente, el segundo el muchacho era alto, de ojos grises, cabello rubio peinado completamente hacia atrás, era apuesto, pero a Hermione de inmediato le dió la impresión de que no era de fiar.

Hellen, muy buenas noches- dijo al tiempo que besaba la mano de la madre de Hermione

Buenas noches Severus, tanto tiempo sin verte-

Lo sé desde la sesión de Richard si mal no recuerdo, fue una hermosa ceremonía para despedir a una gran auror- Apuntó Severus

Si, si que lo fué- conetstó la madre de Hermione

Y como se encuentra él?- Inquirió

Ahora está en reposo, tuvo una decaída de su padecimiento cardiaco-

Vaya, lo lamento, envíale mis saludos cuando vuelvas a casa- mientras decía esto se escuchó un carraspeo – Vaya pero que mala educación la mía, disculpen damas, quiero presentarles a Draco Malfoy, es hijo de Lucius y Sinistra Malfoy- dijo Snape dandole paso a Draco quien no se molestó siquiera en mirar a Hellen y Hilda, fué directo a Hermione tomó su mano y la besó mientras decía – Mucho gusto-

Ella es mi hija Hermione Jane Granger- dijo Hellen dirijiendose a Draco. El la miró y sonrío en seña de agradecimiento por decirle el nombre de la doncella. Hermione solo miraba a su tía de solsayo como pidiendole ayuda, pero esta no tenía nada que hacer solo sonreír amablemente.

Bueno, mucho gusto Señorita Granger, Señora Cole tambien un gusto saludarla, nos veremos mas tarde- Dijo Snape al tiempo que se retiraba, y Draco tras inclinarse se retiró también pero sin dejar de mirar a Hermione a los ojos hasta el último momento.

Hermione se sintió muy incomoda por esto, pero decidió no darle importancia, estaba mirando a su alrededor, toda la gente hacía lo mismo de siempre en fiestas de esta naturaleza, algunos de los caballeros se agrupaban en círculo mientras tomaban su copa y fumaban un puro, las damas sentadas en los sillones platicando, de seguro chismorreando como de costumbre, al fin y al cabo era lo que su madre y su tía hacían en ese momento.

Un hombre se paró a la mitad de la escalera mientras que golpeaba la copa, en gesto de llamar la atención, enseguida los murmullos fueron cesando hasta desaparecer y poco a poco todos lo miraron solo a él. El hombre era de estatura media, igual que el resto vestía un smoking su cabello era castaño y sus ojos café, parecía ser alguien muy importante por que con ese solo gesto toda la multitud se quedó en silencio, en tonces el se aclaró la graganta y comenzó a hablar.

Muy buenas noches tengan todos ustedes damas y caballeros, para quienes no lo saben soy Remus J. Lupin- Dijo en un tono bastante arrogante pero aún así todo el mundo rió, Hermione sabía por que, jamas lo había visto en persona pero había escuchado ese nombre centenares de veces, era el jefe del departamento de coperación mágica internacional en el ministerio de magia. - El motivo de que esté aquí dirijiendome a ustedes es, por que como deseguro ya notaron el Conde Black aún no está entre nosotros, así que quiero le den una bienvenida a su propia fiesta. La gente comenzó a aplaudir mientras Hermione vió como un hombre bajaba por esa escalinata, era completamente diferente a los demas que ella había visto esa noche, el sujeto era de una estatura media, no muy alto, pero su simple precencia era imponente, tenía el cabello largo recojido con una coleta, sus ojos eran azules, su piel blanca y traía una barba impecable, su porte, su manera de caminar eran diferentes, tendría alrededor de 40 años, pero a Hermione le pareció sumamente guapo. Él simplemente hizo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza a la multitud, entonces Relus Lupin volvió a hablar.

Bueno y como todos ustedes saben esta fiesta tiene un motivo de ser, es en honor de el Joven ahijado del Conde Sirius Black, él viene de terminar su carrera en París, es hijo de los finados Lily y James Potter por favor den la bienvenida a Harry Potter.- dijo ahora Lupin. Entonces Hermione vió, él era a quien su mamá quería que conquistara, esperaba ver algun muchcaho común y corriente bajar de la escalinata pero no fue así.

Al igual que con Sirius Black Hermione se llevó una sorpresa, el muchacho era alto, medía mas 1.80 mts, fornido, y vestido con un smoking como el resto de los hombres en la fiesta, pero su mirada fué lo que mas le llamó la atención a Hermione, tenía unos ojos verde esmeraldas preciosos, su cabello estaba peinado de una manera que Hermione nunca había visto, lo traía corto y para arriba (N/A, hehe Harry traía peinado actual hehe.), y al igual que el conde su manera de caminar era diferente, tenía un no sabía que ese hombre.

Hermione seguía sentada en un sofá mirándolo con curiosidad y entonces sucedió. Sus miradas se encontraron, el iba bajando cuando Hermione vió como su mirada se posaba en ella, él dejo de caminar y se quedó mirandola por otro 10 segundos almenos, directamente a los ojos, Hermione se incomodó demasiado y al mirar a su madre vió como esta sonreía y decía – Te lo dije Hermione, ya te ha visto entre la multitud-

Hermione solo miró a su madre con reproche, y en ese instante recordó a Ron y el mundo se le vino abajo de nuevo, por un momento que vió bajando a ese tal Harry Potter se había olvidado de Ron, y se sintió culpable por ello, pero eso no significaba nada, simplemente había sido una distracción. Despues vió como Harry se acercaba a Sirius Black y le decía algo al oído, Black con disimulo miró hacia ella y despues contestó al muchacho. Entonces sintió que la sangre se le iba a los pies, pues el conde y el muchacho venían caminando directo hacia ellas, su madre le dijo que fuera amable y su tía comenzó a sonreír tontamente.

Buenas noches damas, es un placer recibirlas aquí en mi mansión en esta fiesta con motivos del regreso a Londres de mi ahijado, Harry Potter, quien viene aquí conmigo y está deseoso por saludar a la bella doncella que se encuentra con ustedes honorables damas- Dijo Sirius al tiempo que hacía una pequeña reverencia a Hellen e Hilda, para despues proseguir. - Disculpen mi mala memoria, pero ustedes son?- inquirió

No se apuré conde- Dijo Hellen mientras se ponía de pié. - Soy Hellen Granger, esposa de Richard Granger, ex-auror, ella es mi hermana Hilda Cole, y ella mi pequeña hija, Hermione Jane Granger- Sirius saludó a cada una de ella con un beso en la mano y despues contestó.

Si, si como olvidar el Gran Auror, Richard Granger, mis respetos, pero por que no se encuentra con ustedes?- preguntó

Lo que pasa es que se encuentra delicado de salud y no está en condiciones de venir- contestó la señora Granger.

Ya veo, mande mis mas cordiales saludos, ahora a lo que veníamos, acercate Harry- Sirius se movió un poco y dió pase a Harry quien se acercó, y a diferencia de Draco, saludó con un beso en la mano primero a Hilda, despues a Hellen y por último terminó con Hermione a quien miró a los ojos directamente con una pequeña sonrisa. Hermione se estremció un poco, estaba muy nerviosa, el muchacho era muy guapo, pero le parecía un poco de mal gusto llegar así, además ella estaba muy enamorada de Ron, así que de inmediato se predispuso en contra de el muchacho. En ese momento comenzó a sonar la música, era una pequeña orquesta que tocaba muy bien.

Mucho gustó Hermione, mi nombre es Harry James Potter, es un verdadero placer contar con su precencia aquí en esta recepción, es bueno volver y ecnontrar el primer día a una doncella tan hermosa.- Hermione no pudo evitar sonrojarse y le parecieron bonitas las palabras de Harry, se limitó a sonreír.

Muchas gracias, Harry es usted muy amable- dijo Hellen. - Gustan que los dejemos solos?- Preguntó.

Madre...- murmuró Hermione

No, no es necesario mi señora, simplemente me gustaría preguntarle a Hermione si quiere bailar conmigo esta pieza.- Hermione se sorprendió, y su madre y tía sonrieron al igual Sirius. Harry seguía esperando la respuesta de Hermione con la mano en espera de que Hermione tomara la suya lo cual despues de debatirlo unos segundo hizo.

Será un placer- dijo sonriendo.

Harry la condujo hacia la pista situada en el centro del recinto y ellos dos fueron los primeros bailar, estaban abriendo la pista. A Hermione le era un poco dificil seguirle el paso a Harry, era muy buen bailarín y mientras bailaban el la miraba a los ojos con una amable sonrisa. Ella estaba muy nerviosa y prefirió mirar hacia otro lado.

Pero en ese momento a través de la ventana, afuera los miraba Ron, sintiendose abatido, y decidió mejor irse. Hermione como sintiendo algo extraño, dejó de bailar y simplemente le dijo a Harry.

Disculpe, es usted muy amable, pero no puedo bailar, lo siento.- Harry la miró extrañado pero solo asintió

No se preocupe, estos pocos instantes han sido maravillosos, espero repetirlo algún día- Hermione solo hizo una breve reverencia y se alejó de él.


	3. Entre Dos

HOLA! Antes que nada quiero una ofrecer una disculpa en general y a quienes leyeron mi Fan Fic. Estuve ausente tanto tiempo primero por que tuve problemas personales. Segundo compromisos académicos, ya saben estuve en periodo de examenes en la Universidad (hehe voy a ser Licenciado en Derecho) y estaba algo estrezado. Y por ultimo tuve la mala fortuna de que falló mi computadora :s

PERO YA ESTOY AKI DE VUELTA EN LA WEB espero les agrade este capitulo.

TAMBIEN QUIERO AGRADECER TODOS Y CADA UNO DE LOS REVIEWS, y espero mas desde luego, son como un incentivo para mi y así continuar. Ahora si seguimos con la historia.

Capitulo 3. Entre Dos

Harry solo se quedó mirando como Hermione se perdía entre la multitud y desaparecía de su vista. Estaba realmente confundido, por un momento habría jurado que él también había sido del agrado de Hermione, pero ahora no sabía que pensar, había sido tan repentino todo. Hermione llegó con su madre y con su tía exigiendo marcharse a casa argumentando un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

Al día siguiente Hermione abrió lo ojos y lo primero ke se le vino a la mente fue Harry Potter, sintió una extraña sensasion en su estomago, la cual cambio en un instante por una culpa terrible al recordar a Ron.

Se puso en pié y fue de inmediato a tomar un largo y relajante baño en la tina, pensando en los acontecimientos del día anterior. Le dijo la verdad a su madra acerca de Ron, dejó a este mismo en el suelo cuando ella partió hacia la mansion de los Black, y por ultimo... Harry Potter. Eso la dejó demasiado inquieta, mas de lo normal y lo que había pensado.

Pero es que es tan guapo- pensó para si misma, -esos ojos... Pero que demonios piensas Hermione! Tu amas a Ron, no debes pensar en ese muchacho- se dijo.

Terminó el baño y salio para vestirse. Media hora mas tarde ya estaba en el jardin tomando un poco de jugo y comiendo fruta y arroz con leche. Creyó que ya era muy tarde y por eso no había nadie ahí con ella desayunando pero en ese instante llegaron su tía y su madre y lo que le alegró muchisimo su padre tambien, aunque traía un baston para ayudarse a caminar.

Papá buenos días!- dijo Hermione al momento ke se levantaba a dar un abrazo a Richard

Hola hija- dijo el señor algo abochornado por el abrazo tan efusivo de la muchacha...

En ese instante entró un muchacho de unos 14 años, cargando un gran arreglo de todo tipo de flores.

Disculpe señor, la señorita Hermione Granger?- cuestiono el muchachito.

Soy yo- dijo Hermione algo abochornada

Tomé- dijo al momento que trataba de darle las flores a Hermione, pero llegó antes winky para tomarlo por ella y que no se ensuciara el vestido, - son de parte del Sr. Harry Potter- dijo y entonces se quedó parado sin decir mas.

Por que no te marchas muchacho?- inquirio Hellen. El niño hizo una reverencia y dijo

Oh disculpe usted madam, pero tengo ordenes expresas del Conde Black que no me retirara hasta que la señorita leyera la nota. Entonces Hermione se apresuró a buscar esta que se encontraba entre las flores, al abrirla decía:

_Srita. Hermione Granger:  
_

_Disculpe el atrevimiento de enviarle este presente, es solo que desde el momento que la ví mientras bajaba esas escaleras no he podido dejar de pensar en usted. De antemano le ofrezco la mas sincera de las disculpas si ayer mientras bailabamos dije o hice algo que la ofendiera... realmente no fue mi intencion. _

_Por ultimo quisiera molestarla con la pregunta de que ¿si puedo pasar a visitarla a su honorable hogar? Esperaré su respuesta por vía del muchacho, o si prefiere usted vía lechuza. _

_Harry Potter._

Hermione releyó la nota y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y le dijo al muchacho que podía retirarse, se disculpó para retirarse de su familia y subir a escribir la respuesta a Harry pero la detuvo su padre.

Hermione hija, que ha pasdado por que te marchas?-

Oh padre disculpamey entonces se quedó callada, no sabía si hablarle de Harry a su padre, siendo que el día anterior pensaba presentarle a Ron.

Lo que pasa- dijo Hellen con una sonrisa en los labios de satisfaccion- es que ayer en la recepción que ofreció el Conde Black, este le presentó a su ahijado Harry Potter, y al parecer al muchacho le ha agradado Hermione, por cierto querido te manda sus afectos, igual Severus Snape.

Vaya, al paercer todo Londres estuvo en esa dichosa fiesta o me equivoco?- preguntó Richard

Pues si estuvo algo concurrido querido, tambien estaban ahí los Malfoy, y el hijo de ellos tambien se presentó con Hermione, no es así querida?- Hermione empezaba a abochornarse cada vez mas pero contestó.

Si mamá-

Y que te parece e joven Harry hija?- preguntó el padre de la chica.

Mmmm..- Hermione realmente no sabía que responder. - Es muy apuesto- respondió al fin.

Vaya me alegro que hayas conocido un joven que te agrade hija, y que te dice en esa nota?-

O si, manda sus atenciones por que ayer me sentí un poco mal en la recepción... y pregunta si puede pasar a verme hoy, espera respuesta con el muchacho o por vía lechuza-

Enserio!- chilló Hellen un tanto exagerado. Hilda solo rió.

Si madre-

Y que le piensas contestar?-

Que si, si no hay problema con ustedes- contestó casi de inmediato mirando a los tres, a su padre, madre y a su tía, e incluso Hermione se sorprendió de si mismade haber respondido tan ráido. Hellen miró a Richard quien devolvió la mirada a su esposa, sonrió y luego asintió a Hermione. Ella sonrió y salió casi corriendo a darle un beso a su padre y despues se dirigió de vuelta a la mansion.

Dile que pase al anochecer hija- dijo su padre, - a eso de las siente cuando tu madre y yo estemos aquí y despues de la siesta-

Hermione dijo que si y siguió su recorrido, fue al despacho de su padre donde encontró pergamino, pluma y tinta y escribió:

_Sr. Harry Potter:_

_He recibido su recado, de ante mano agradezco sus atenciones y deseo hacerle saber que me retiré por un pequeño malestar, no hizo ninguna ofensa a mi persona, no tenga cuidado. A sí mismo quiero agredecer su bonito detalle de las flores._

_Le he comentado a mi padre acerca de su visita y no tiene problema con ella, por lo cual me encantaría recibirlo a las 7:00 p.m._

_Hermione Granger._

Corrió hacia el jardin que era donde estaban las lechuzas y llamó a su preferida; le puso el recado en una patita y le dijo que al señor Harry Potter. La lechuza emprendió el vuelo.

Hermione la vió marcharse y subió a su habitación con una sonrisa en el rostro, al entrar se dirgió al armario, para elejir algun hermoso vestido para cuando llegara Harry, y mientras buscaba al fondo del ropero vió algo que casi la hizo caer de espalda. Una foto de Ron.

Se le fue el aire y fue al tocador donde se sentó y sirvio un poco de agua en un vaso para despues tomarla. Se había olvidado de Ron por completo a partir que llegó ese ramo. No pudo evitar sentirse culpable y la peor persona del mundo, comenzó a llorar y fue a tirarse sobre su cama. No hacía ni un minuto qu estaba así y entró su tía Hilda.

Hermione hija que pasa?- preguntó exaltada.

Tía soy la peor de las personas en este mundo!-

Pero de que hablas hija, si se te veía sumamente feliz?-

Si tía para serte sincera si lo estaba-

Entonces?-

Me olvidé completamente de Ron- dijo en un tono de culpa.

Si, de hecho se me hizo muy extraño tu reacción ante las flores, por eso vine a cuestionarte-

Soy de lo peor- dijo Hermione con la cabeza clavada en su almohada.

Hermione te digo algo?-

Si tía ya sé que me dirás que soy una mala mujer pero lo merezco-

No. Pero pienso que si olvidaste a Ron... es por algo.-

Hermione dejó de llorar y pensó un momento en lo que acababa de decir su tía, en parte se sentía muy mal por haberse olvidado de Ron, pero lo meditó y se puso a pensar que si no lo recordó hasta que vió su foto fue por algo. Entonces levantó el rostro y se sentó en la cama mirando a su tía.

Tu crees realmente eso?-

Es obvio Hermione, exactamente en que momento recordaste a Ron?- preguntó – por que si hubiera sido antes de enviar la lechuza a esta no la habrías enviado, pero lo hiciste-

Si, tienes razón... lo recordé cuando estaba sacando un vestido del ropero, lo estaba elijiendo para cuando llegara Harry.-

Creo que ahí tienes tu respuesta mi niña... tu sientes algo ya por ese joven Potter.- Hermione la miró y comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

Tía pero eso no está bien, no es correcto, apenas lo vi ayer, ademas que va a pensar Ron de mi? Que me gusta Harry por su dinero o que sé yo...-

Hermione Ron puede pensar lo que quiera, y si piensa eso de ti, no vale la pena... tu no tienes por que sentirte mal por sentir algo por otra persona, aun no estas casada.

Pues tienes razón, pero tambien es cierto que yo no sé que siento por Harry, apenas lo conozco tía-

Por eso vas a permitir que el te corteje, lo conocerás y ya veremos despues, tu date la oportunidad y no te cierres las puertas de acuerdo?- Hermione sonrió y asintió.

A las siete de la tarde en punto un carruaje majestuoso se paró afuera de la mansion Granger, de este bajó Sirius Black, seguido de Harry Potter, Hermione lo estaba viendo desde su ventana y se apresuró a darse un ultimo retoqué de maquillaje, su cabello y se puso algo de perfume, muy poco solo para que se percibiera su fragancia. Se miró en el espejo y pensó que esto sería muy raro, pero sentía algo por ese chico y quería de una vez por todas afirmarlo o descartarlo. Momentos despues tocaron quedamente a su puerta. Despues se abrió y entró Winky.

Hermione ha llegado el Señor Harry Potter la espera abajo.-

De acuerdo gracias Winky, oye espera como me veo?- le preguntó a la elfina – Sé sincera!- agregó con una sonrisa.

Señorita esa pregunta es inecesaria si me permite decircelo, se ve absolutamente radiante- dijo Winky con los ojos brillantes en lagrimas

Gracias Winky- dijo Hermione – dile que enseguida bajo-

Hermione se miró por ultima vez en el espejo y salió de la habitación.


	4. Vous êtes merveilleux, Hermione

Hola de nuevo a todos los lectores que han leído mi fan fic, y bienvenidos a los nuevos, akí está el 4to capítulo, Me ha gustado mucho como me quedó el final ahora chicos a leer.

Espero Reviews!!!!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Capítuo IV. _Vous êtes merveilleux, Hermione _**

Hermione caminó por el pasillo que llevaba a la escalera principal y antes de mostrarse a la vista se paró en seco, dio un profundo suspiro se arregló el vestido y por fin dió vuelta para comenzar a bajar. Ahí en el vestibulo de entrada estaba él, alto con un porte diferente a los de los otros chicos, acompañado por ese hombre Sirius y también de sus padres y su tía. Hermione se sintió nerviosa...

Buenas noches, caballeros- dijo al llegar al final de la escalera, mirando a ambos, luego miró a sus padres y tía quienes la miraban emocionados por su apariencia.

Buenas noches Señorita Granger- dijo Harry acercando y besando su mano con una leve inclinación, y Sirius miraba contento la escena, tambien dió las buenas noches a Hermione.

Bueno caballeros es un honor para mi recibirlos en mi casa y quiero invitarlos a pasar al recibidor donde podamos estar mas cómodos- dijo el padre de Hermione.

Con mucho gustó- respondió el conde Balck

Harry se apresuró a ofrecer su brazo a Hermione para acompañarla mientras Richard se lo ofrecía a su mujer y la pequeña comitiva la cerraban el conde Black y la tía Hilda. Al llegar al recibidor tomaron asiento todas las personas. El padre de Hermione a pesar de estar en una conocida situación económica un poco precaria no perdía su clase y se portaba como todo un anfitrión, quien trataba con educación a sus invitados pero hacía valer su jerarquía en su propio techo, sentandose él en un gran sillón individual que dominaba a otro par de dos y tres lugares respectivamente: las mujeres se sentaron en el sillon para tres y el conde Black y Harry en el de dos.

Harry Potter, es su nombre verdad hijo?- preguntó Richard.

Así es señor- contestó Harry en un tonó impacible

Reitero que es un homor para mi contar con su precencia esta noche, por supuesto también con la de su padrino.

Muchas gracias señor el Honor es nuestro al permitirnos entrar en su respetable hogar- respondió Harry.

Winky!- Llamó Richard, en pocos segundos la elfina llegó -Díganme gustan algo de tomar?- Inquirió, en ese punto Hermione se fijó en que tomaría Harry.

Un café está bien para mí- contestó Harry, -negro sin azucar por favor- tanto Richard como Hermione sonrieron levemente...

Conde?- extendió la invitación Richard...

Un cognac puro está bien para mi- dijo el Conde

Mis tres mujeres que desean?-

Café para las tres por favor- dijo Hellen, - Ya sabes Winky, negro para mi y para Hilda, el de Hermi con leche y azucar. Hermione sintió pena al ser llamada Hermi enfrente de Harry, y peor aún que supiera que el cafe le gustaba con leche y azucar. Pero al mirarlo el la miraba con una expresión cálida en los ojos casi podría jurar ella que con ternura...

Bueno Winky y yo quiero lo mismo que el Conde- finalizó Richard

Winky Volvió en poco mas de 5 minutos con todo en una bandeja, despuesde dar a cada quien su bebida y dejar una bandeja con panesillos recién horneados, despues hizo una reverencia y se retiró.

Bueno- dijo Richard despues de carraspear, dar un sorbo a su copa con Cognac, encender un puro y exhalar el humo adentro de esta y poniendose de pié – Conde, damas harían el favor de esperar 5 minutos en lo que Harry me acompaña a fumar?-

En lo absoluto- contestó Sirius

De acuerdo, acompañame hijo- le dijo a Harry indicandole pasara para despues seguirlo rumbo a la puerta que daba al jardin. Al llegar a afuera Richard se tornó un tanto menos amable, no grosero, pero para hacer saber a Harry que a pesar de su edad no permitiría que hirieran a Hermione.

Muy bien señor Potter, digame sus intenciones concretas- preguntó. Harry que comprendía la postura de Richard como padre, no flaqueó, habló firme y claro en un tono tan serio como el del señor Granger.

Mi intención es clara, limpia y libre de vicios señor, tengo el interés de pedir a usted y a su honorable esposa me permitan cortejar a su hija, debo confesarle que desde el momento en que la ví he quedado maravillado por ella, y quiero decirle que si ella me recibe, y ustedes lo aprueban me encantaría casarme con ella. Esas son mis intenciones.- contestó Harry.

Y que puedes ofrecerle a mi hija en el dado caso yo te permita cortejarla y eventualmente te brinde su mano?- preguntó Richard

Señor, acabo de llegar de Paris, donde concluí mis estudios mágicos, fue en la rama de estudios del Wizengamot, por lo que puedo trabajar en el departamento de misterios del ministerio o en el departamento de justicia mágica. Además he heredado las fortunas de mis padres, poseo una mansion en Valle de Godric, ademas de la mansion Potter en Londres, y un sin número de bienes inmuebles arrendados por supuesto, eso sin contar lo que posea en diferentes cuentas de bancos, en Inglaterra, y varios países de Europa, y tambien en las Colonias de América, aunque ese dinero de América puedo considerarlo perdido, hay guerra en aquel continente, luchan por separarse de Inglaterra la patria que les enseñó todo lo que saben.- terminó Harry al fin, un poco molesto al recordar la guerra.

Eso no basta muchacho- dijo el padre de Hermione, - Yo no me refería a que riquezas tienes, y aún no me has dicho que le puedes brindar a Hermione lo que mas me interesa que tenga- Harry se sorprendió al escuchar que no era suficiente pero despues comprendió el sentido del comentario de Richard y por fin contestó.

Si usted me brinda la mano de su hija, yo le ofreceré por sobre todo el mas grande amor que jamás haya conocido y toda la protección que mis manos y cuerpo le puedan dar, si es necesario moriría por ella sin pensarlo.- Al escuchar esto el gesto del señor Granger se suavizóy sonrió.

Eso era todo lo que quería que me dijeras hijo, ahora volvamos adentro para que puedas ejercer ese derecho a cortejar a mi hija que te acabas de ganar. El resto de nosotros nos quedaremos en el recibidor ustedes deciden que hacer, por supuesto dentro de la propiedad.- Harry sonrió levemente al señor y le tendió la mano en seña de agradecimiento.

Muchas gracias señor, le garantizo que no se arrepentirá, es mas le ofrezco hacer la promesa inquebrantable ahora mismo si quiere llamo a mi padrino para que...- pero fue interrumpido.

No, no Harry, eso no es necesario,jamás he obligado a alguien hacer esa absurda promesa, ni siquiera en mis épocas de batalla, no lo haré ahora con alguien que se ha ofrecido ha dar la vida por mi hija, ahora entremos.

Entraron de nuevo al recibidor donde charlaban animadamente las señoras y el conde Black y donde Hermione se veía ansiosa y nerviosa por saber que le había dicho su padre a Harry, pero al ver que ambos venían con una cara de gusto se relajó mucho.

Hemos vuelto, disculpen la tardansa pero es que era un cigarro muy grande el que había que fumarme, no es verdad Harry?- dijo el padre de Hermione mientras tomaba asiento de nuevo y hacia un ademán a Harry para que se acercara a Hermione.

Cierto- contestó este parandose frente a Hermione y ofreciendole su mano. -Me haría el favor de acompañarme señorita Granger?- Hermione un poco sorprendida, pero a la vez emocionada sonrió levemente y tomó su mano.

Claro Señor Potter.- caminaron rumbo al jardin de nuevoy salieron, anduvieron en silencio un rato por un sendero rodeado de árboles viejos y frondosos hasta llegar a una fuente en el centro del patio trasero.

Por favor, llámeme Harry-

Solo si usted me llama Hermione-

La verdad preferiría llamarla Hermi- Hermione rió ante el comentario.

Enserio, que pena me dió y mas que lo escuchara usted. Solo mi familia me llama así, desde que era una bebé.

Solo bromeaba, pero en verdad me gustaría que me hablara de tu y me llamara Harry.-

Vaya Harry pues es una coincidencia, por que a mi tambien me gustaría que me hables de tu y que me llames Hermione.

Entonces es un trato-contestó él.

Por cierto Harry, que te dijo mi padre el tiempo que estuvieron fuera?, me sentiría muy incomoda si te ha puesto en una situación vergonzosa o que te haya tratado de intimidar.-

No, en lo absoluto. Simplemente tuvimos... tu sabes una charla de hombre a hombre. Él solo se asegura que estes bien, es todo.-

Enserio? No te hizo pasar un mal rato?-

Para nada- dijo Harry dando un paso y quedando justo enfrente de Hermione, luego le tomó las manos, clavó sus ojos verde esmeralda en los marrones de ella y habló en un tono profundo y con una voz muy ronca- Si te preguntas que le dije a tu padre que pienso de ti y de mi, es que me encantaría, por supuesto si tu me lo permites, comenzar a frecuentarte, quisiera que conocieras mi hogar, si algún día es posible me acompañes al valle de Godric donde tengo una propiedad de campo, me encantaría, si te parece, montaramos a caballo por las huertas que tengo, llevarte a conocer el lago y dar un paseo en el bote, me encantaría que conozcas a Hagrid. Tengo mucho que quiesiera mostrarte Hermione, muchas cosas que quiero veas de mi persona y aún mas cosas que quiero conocer de la tuya, por que a decir verdad, desde ayer que te vi en ese recinto entre la multitud no he podido dejar depensar en otra cosa mas que en ti.- terminó al fin. Hermione, se sintió como en un letargo al escuchar esa voz, parecía que estaba hipnotizada, pero finalmente se repuso y sonrió tímidamente para contestar.

Gracias Harry, sinceramente agradezco tus palabras y todas tus propuestas suenan muy bien, pero espero comprendas que hacer todo lo que dices, puede llevar un tiempo, me gustaría conocerte mejor antes aquí en Londres y con calma.- contestó finalemnte ella

Pero por supuesto, comprendo no pensaba llevarte a Valle de Godric mañana mismo, pero mis planes para mañana es verte de nuevo, y pasado mañana, y el día despues de ese. Quiero que nos conozcamos muy bien. Y no quiero desperdiciar un solo día a partir del momento en que te ví para estar contigo Hermione. Siento que todo lo que duré en París ha sido una pérdida de tiempo, por que ese tiempo no sabía que existías, aunque de alguna manera me alegro que las cosas pasen así, ahora que tengo algo que ofrecer por mi mismo y no por herencia de mis padres o ayuda de mi Padrino. Que te parece si mañana que es Domingo, salimos al teatro, va a estar una obra con muy buenas críticas, y despues de eso vamos a cenar algo? Tu decides el lugar y si lo prefieres puede ser en mi hogar, solo dime que quieres y lo mandaré preparar.- Hermione sonrió por lo atento que era Harry con ella.

Tranquilo Harry, no tienes por que tratar de hacer tantas cosas por mi, solo sé tu mismo, y cenaremos donde tu decidas, por mi está bien, la verdad me siento cómoda contigo así que si es una cita te toca escoger que harémos... sorpréndeme. Harry la miró a los ojos, sabía que besarla no era propicio por el momento pero se moría por hacerlo, al parecer ella se percató de eso por que vió que se sonrojaba y luego agachaba la mirada.

Muchas gracias por aceptar verme de nuevo mañana... Hermi- ella lo miró y sonrió

No cabía duda que ambos se sentían demasiado extraños por sentir algo así en tan solo dos días de verse, hacía apenas veinticuatro horas desde que se habían mirado la primera vez y sentían algo en el pecho... algo muy inexplicable. Hermione se sentía una fácil por ceder ante los encantos de Harry con tanta facílidad, pero despues recordó una novela del siglo anterior que leyó llamada Romeo y Julieta, en la cual los protagonistas se enamoraron a primera vista, ella creyó que eso era imposible, pero ahora comenzaba a creerlo.

Por su parte Harry, se sentía un tonto por su manera de actuar ante ella, el solía ser un muchacho ingreído con la demas gente, ya que se sentía superior a todos por su posisión y su sangre, habitualmente era áspero con los muggles, pero ella tenía algo, algo que lo desarmaba. Siguieron charlando por espacio de un poco menos de una hora sentados en la fuente hasta que decidieron que era hora de volver a entrar.

Al llegar de nuevo a la casa descubrieron que no había nadie en el recibidor, y pensaron que era extraño, caminaron a la parte de la entrada y encontraron con que todos estaban ahí despidiendo al Conde cuando los vieron llegar.

Harry, hijo estaba apunto de marcharme iba a mandar el carruaje de vuelta a esperarte, por que yo ya tengo que ir a dormir, tengo trabajo pendiente que atender, continúo con mi plan?- preguntó Sirius viendo a Harry.

No padrino, no es necesario, me voy contigo, pero primero permiteme un mminuto- dijo luego se dirigió al general Granger. - Señor disculpe mi atrevimiento, pero en nuestra charla de hace un rato pedí a Hermione verla mañana y ella accedió, por supuesto con su implícito consentimiento, así que creo me corresponde a mi pedírselo.-

Por supuesto que puedes hijo- dijo Hellen adelantandose a Richard, -Él te ha dado su concentimiento en frecuentar a Hermione, puedes verla mañana.- finalizó.

Muchas gracias en verdad lo aprecio.- y despues de eso besó las manos de Hellen y Hilda, despues se dirigió al padre de Hermione y estrechó su mano. Finalmente se acercó a ella tomó su pequeña y delicada mano entre la suya y la besó, despues se acercó a ellay le dijo al oído - _Vous êtes merveilleux, Hermione._- y salió junto con Sirius Black de la mansion Granger.

Hermione sé quedó hipnotizada por lo que le había dicho, ella como toda niña de sangre limpia rica sabía perfectamente hablar el frances, y lo vió salir llena de una emoción en su pecho aún mayor que un instante antes. Su tía y su madre la miraron y comenzaron a bombardearla con preguntas y demas cosas pero ella simplemente les dijo que estaba cansada y que les contaría el día siguiente y subió a su habitación.

Al entrar con una gran sonrisa para si misma fué directo a cerrar la ventana que estaba abierta de par en par y entraba por ella un frío viento, se dirigió al vestidor donde se quitó el vestido y se puso su bata para dormir, luego volvió al tocador para quitarse el poco maquillaje que se había puesto, y cepillarse el cabello mientras tarareaba una linda melodía (N/A imaginense Castle Over Ice) cuando vió algo en el espejo que se movió tras ella. Dejó caer el cepillo al verlo. Se puso de pié mientras escuchó una voz masculina proveniente de un muchacho alto, con ropas desaliñadas, y un brillante cabello color rojo.

Quien era él Hermione, y por que permitiste que te tomara de las mano?- Preguntó Ron Weasley.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

HAHAHA hasta aquí llega el capítulo lo sé soy malo. Vamonos con agradecimientos por los reviews!!:

**fer:** que gusto que te haya gustado el inicio pero recuerda lo que dije y lo cumplí esto es H/HR!!

**FABY: **Que bueno que te haya gustado, no dudes que lo voy a continuar.

**Rowensweet14:** De verdad crees que es original? Por que yo también lo creo!!! y me alegra que te guste mi manera de escribir.

**Karlila:** Sé que es dificil encontrar ya buenos fics, me honra que pienses que este es bueno espero estar a la altura. P.D. SOY UN CHICO LINDA, NO CHICA, HAHA. Opino que tal vez pensás que soy mujer por que la historia esta del punto de vista de Herm. Pero es el comienzo espera y veras...

**marianita bonitaw jeje:** mary!! gracias por leer este fic con el poco tiempo que tienes!

**Vangie McDermott:** con que te ha gustado el modo que se conocieron ehh? Vaya lo hice lo menos cursi posible pero vaaa soy así hehe eso salió espera ver mas!!

**Mia Arabella Malfoy:** Wow que review!! hehe debo confesar que no he comprendido muy bien, pero me alegro que les haya gustado mi F/F esperen por mas!!

**Brenda-Potter-Skywalker-Knet:** Hahaha nomas de falto el Kinomoto y el Son de Goku y ya eres mi hermana haha, creelo que seguiré con el fan/fic.

**DiCaro:** gracias por tus felicitaciones y no me molesta en lo mas mínimo que te extiendas, tu sabes que los reviews son el pago para mi como escritor de esta maravillosa pareja.

**Asuka Tenjouin:** me alegra que te gusta sigue leyendo y enviando reviews!!!

**Lilusis:** Lo siento no pudo salir tan rapiditow pero PROMETO NO DEMORAR TANTO!!!

**Anairam:** Vaya de veras lo esperabas? Que gran noticia PROMETO NO DEMORAR TANTO COMO LA VEZ PASADA y QUE OBERSVADORA, si he cambiado el rating ya verás despues por ke... la historia ha empezado muy color de rosa esperen lo que viene.

**Jim: **gracias ten por seguro que seguiré!! ya no tardaré tanto!!

**Clara:** me alegro quye te guste esta pareja H/HR hasta el final y NO! Jamas abandonaré.

**Nadeshiko-uchiha:** hola me alegro que te haya gustado, ahora verás que pasará con Ron.

**LuciaA: **Prometo no abandonar, y lo sé pobre de Ron pero así es la vida muajajaja!!...

P.D. SOY VIEJO MUJER HAHAHA

Bueno despues de terminar los agradecimientos a quienes me han enviado algun comentario en sus valiosos reviews vengo con comentarios en general.

Perdón por atreverme a venir hoy y subir el capítulo 4, pero eske en verdad no había podido antes, tuve una gran cantidad de problemas pero estoy aki, es Octubre y el frío y la lluvia me dan inspiración.

Tambien quiero aclarar que soy HOMBRE y que el f/f esta del punto de vista de herm por el momento... despues cambiará un poco ya verán hehe por eso subí el rating a M.

Por ultimo y no menos importante quiero anunciar oficialmente... Ya vienen quienes mas problemas para escribir con ellos me han dado jamas los dos grandes:

DUMBLEDORE Y VOLDEMORT.

Veremos que puedo hacer con semejantes "SEÑORES PERSONAJES"

GRACIAS UNA VEZ MAS LOS LEO PRONTO CON SUS REVIEWS Y USTEDES A MI CON UN CAPITULO NUEVO

BESOS CIAO.

_Kpcd Kent_


	5. Inconsolable

No tengo palabras para que mis antiguos lectores me perdonen por haber abandonado tanto tiempo mi historia, lo único que puedo decir es que la he retomado y aquí hay un nuevo capítulo.

Me he propuesto terminarla, deben saber que ahora soy un profesionista con un trabajo en gobierno… vaya ahora soy un adulto de casi 25 años, pero que contagiado por el casi estreno del ultimo film de esta maravillosa saga que nos ha maravillado por 10 años, y con una relación de casi 4 años terminada sin que absorba el 100% de mi tiempo libre, ahora puedo continuar escribiendo.

La historia sigue en mi mente y de hecho he escrito un gran borrador en donde tengo cada detalle de la misma. He comenzado ya a escribir el capitulo 6. Sin mas que decir los dejo con este quinto capitulo, que me fue difícil de escribir dado que por mi total inclinación H/Hr.

Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling la peor escritora del mundo por no dejar a Harry y Hermione juntos, y también pertenecen a la WB.

5. INCONSOLABLE

Hermione no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, ahí Ronald Weasley con la mirada sombría y destrozada, de quien ha presenciado como el objeto de su amor parecía haberle olvidado, a la vez se detonaba una decepción terrible en sus ojos, y si era posible podía ver un dejo de alegría por verla. La muchacha no sabía que hacer, si moverse, si hablar o simplemente quedarse ahí parada, sentía que cualquier acción que realizara solo aumentaría el terrible dolor que padecía su novio, ese muchacho que se encontraba frente a ella.

Al diablo Harry Potter y sus millones, ella amaba a este hombre que no le había mostrado más que amor y comprensión total. Lentamente uno tras otro sus pasos fueron cortando la distancia que la separaba de Ron, puso una palma en su mejilla y la acarició, luego acercó su rostro al suyo y lo besó. Ron no opuso resistencia alguna, se limitó a responder su beso por un momento para luego separarse de ella despacio y mirarla con amor y confusión.

- Hermione, no has respondido mi pregunta.- dijo él, Hermione no sabía que responder, se decidió por la verdad, era lo mínimo que él merecía.

- Ron… él es un muchacho que conocí en el baile el día que te dejé aquí en mi casa. Las cosas salieron mucho peor de lo que pensé con mi madre, mi padre estaba en una recaída de su padecimiento y yo… Yo no tengo el valor para enfrentarla. Decidí dejar las cosas así por ese día y tratar de enmendarlo el siguiente, pero entonces apareció él. Debo admitir que hay algo en él que me cautivó a quererlo conocer, y tratar de renunciar a todo e irme por lo fácil. Sin embargo teniéndote aquí parado frente a mí, comprendo que no necesito nada más que tu amor, ya no importa, si mis papás están de acuerdo o no con lo nuestro, tampoco importa si dejo mi mundo de fantasía y comodidades, o si la sociedad me condenará.- Sentenció Hermione. - Llévame contigo ahora mismo. Desaparezcamos Ron.- Finalizó.

Ron la miró incrédulo, emocionado por lo que sus oídos acababan de escuchar.

- Mañana mismo mercaré los pasajes de tren para llegar a la costa sur, donde tomaremos la primera embarcación disponible a España y de ahí podremos ir a donde nos plazca.- Respondió Ron enérgico. Decidieron que así sería. Quedaron de verse el día siguiente en la estación de Kings Cross, al medio día. Ron la besó al final y salió de vuelta por la ventana y desapareció en la oscuridad del jardín trasero mientras Hermione lo miraba.

Ninguno de los dos se imaginaba que por consecuencia de su falta de cautela de no silenciar la habitación, o simplemente hablar mas bajo, habían sido escuchados por la peor persona posible.

El resto de la noche Hermione la paso empacando su maleta, mientras experimentaba una sensación de júbilo, aunque en ocasiones se veía nublada por una confusión y el recuerdo de un par de ojos esmeralda.

La mañana posterior es decir, el domingo, Hermione se levantó con una sensación de ansiedad total en su pecho. Se levantó con normalidad a ducharse, bajo a desayunar como si nada pasara. Para su sorpresa su madre no estaba ahí como todos los días. Solo estaban su tía y su papá quienes platicaban y se alegraron al verla llegar al comedor.

- ¿Donde esta mamá? – preguntó extrañada la joven. – No lo sé querida, dice tu padre que se levantó muy temprano alegando que tenía que ir a misa desde temprano por que en la tarde le apetecía hacer otras cosas.- contestó Hilda despreocupada. Hermione tomó asiento y comento a degustar el desayuno sin hacer mas cuestiones. Incluso se sintió un tanto aliviada, si su madre no estaba le sería mucho más fácil salir de casa sola. Y sería sola, por que ésta ocasión no sería prudente comentárselo a su tía.

A las once y media, con la ayuda de Whinky subió al carruaje su maleta, llevaba prácticamente toda su ropa, por supuesto con la ayuda de un encantamiento expansor de bolso. Dejó una carta pidiendo perdón a sus padres, bajó las escaleras y salió de la casa por la puerta trasera que estaba situada en la cocina y se dirigió a hurtadillas al carruaje. Con un encantamiento aturdidor se deshizo del chofer y ordeno a Whinky, llevarla a Kings Cross y jamás decirle a nadie a donde la había llevado.

Mientras tanto Ron salía de su casa con un pequeño bolso donde llevaba sus pocas pertenencias, entre las cuales estaba las cartas que le había dado Hermione y los boletos del tren en el cual partirían por siempre rumbo a la felicidad. Caminaba contento, silbando como lo hacen aquellas personas que son felices, cuando al dar vuelta en una calle un poco mas angosta que las demás aledañas, vio venir en dirección contraria a la que el avanzaba un par de hombres que sin duda eran magos sabía quienes eran tenían fama de frecuentar lugares como el callejón nocturno sus nombres eran Antonin Dolohov y el otro Henry Greyback, un poco alerta los miró venir hacia él e instintivamente metió su mano al bolsillo en busca de su varita, pero Dolohov fue más rápido, con un movimiento rápido de la suya, la cual ya estaba en su mano desarmó a Ron, quien trató de correr al no tener varita en mano. Ron era rápido, y a pesar de avanzar una distancia considerable lejos de sus enemigos, solo alcanzó a escuchar –Stupefy!-…

Hermione esperaba arriba del carruaje en la esquina más cercana donde se había quedado de ver con Ron, para de ahí los dos llegar hasta el anden numero uno, del cual partiría su tren. Eran casi las doce y treinta del día. Ron tenia media hora de retraso lo cual no era común en él, por la ventana miraba de un lado para otro buscándolo entre la multitud sin éxito. Así llegó la una de la tarde, luego las dos, las tres y las cuatro. Hermione se sentía de lo peor ahí en ese carruaje, una a una por sus mejillas comenzaron a correr pesadas lágrimas, no entendía que había sucedido. Ron era quién le había propuesto huir juntos, escapar de todo y de todos para iniciar una nueva vida juntos, lejos donde nada ni nadie los cuestionara o culpara.

Poco a poco las calles se iban quedando vacías, cada vez menos personas caminaban por las aceras, y un sentimiento de total depresión la invadió, sin mas que hacer ahí pidió a Whinky la llevara de vuelta a casa, la elfina obedeció. Cerca de las cinco de la tarde llegó frente a la gran reja que delimitaba los amplios terrenos de la propiedad de sus padres, con la calle. El carruaje entró conducido por la elfina, Hermione veía por la ventana la gran mansión que ahora le parecía una prisión a la cual el sol de casi las cinco de la tarde pintaba las blancas paredes de un naranja brillante. Lenta y quedamente bajó del vehículo para entrar por la gran puerta de enfrente, mientras ordenaba a Whinky aparecerse en su recamara y dejar ahí su maleta. Apenas puso un pié en el gran salón y escuchó las fuertes exclamaciones de su madre y tía Hilda.

- Pero Hermione, hija ¡¿donde has estado?- exclamó su tía, al tiempo que su madre corría rápidamente hacia ella y examinaba su rostro lleno de grandes canales formado por las lágrimas. –Hermione me preocupas hija ¿donde has estado?- Preguntó. – Nos has tenido a todos con el alma en un hilo. He vuelto a la hora de comer a casa y no te encontré, y ve la hora que es, no es normal que te desaparezcas por tanto tiempo, y menos sin avisarnos a nadie. Además recuerda que recibirías la visita del joven Potter.-

Hermione con todos los acontecimientos del día y su huida con Ron había olvidado la visita de Harry. –Por favor tía envía una lechuza a Harry dile que estoy indispuesta. No me siento bien.-

En ese instante bajando de la escalera, Whinky corría mientras exclamaba el nombre de de la joven y en sus pequeñas manos cargaba un sobre, el cual entregó a Hermione. Ésta temerosa lo tomó para abrirlo y después leer cuidadosamente la carta que contenía en su interior:

_ Querida Hermione:_

_Sé que desde el momento que leas esto estaré perdiéndote por siempre, pero simplemente no puedo huir contigo, después de verte interactuando de esa manera con quien ahora sé es Harry Potter el gran ahijado del Conde Sirius Black y heredero de no se que gran fortuna, simplemente he quedado asqueado de ti, esto que viviste hoy es solo para mostrarte mi desprecio y me alegra que hayas quedado en ridículo. Además la verdad es que hay una mujer en mi vida, una mujer que significa mucho para mí, con la que tuve algo que ver en el pasado, antes de conocerte. El caso es que esta mujer me ha informado que espera un hijo mío. Hoy mismo he emprendido el viaje de regreso a mi pueblo Hogsmeade, que es el lugar donde conocí a esta mujer. Me casaré con ella y haré mi vida lejos de Londres, no trates de buscarme por que será inútil._

_Ronald Bilius Weasley._

Hermione terminó de leer la carta, miró de un lado para el otro primero a su madre, luego a su tía comenzando a sentirse mareada y caer inconsciente en el suelo.

Espero Reviews. Saben que son mi más grande incentivo.

También si desean enviarme opiniones más personales o insultarme por tardarme tanto en actualizar, o atreverme a continuar, o incluso si son buenas personas y quiere darme buenas opiniones, les dejo mi e-mail.

Kpcd Kent.


End file.
